falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidalgo Brahmin Company
A company founded in 2250 in the border town of Hidalgo, the Hidalgo Brahmin Company has asserted itself as the lead supplier of Brahmin in the entire county of Hidalgo. Buying the beeves from the Brahmin ranchers of Hidalgo County and Falfurrias and selling them to buyers throughout Southern Texas and the Corpse Coast, they have proven to be rather fierce competitors in the past and have even gone as far as to hire mercenaries in order to protect their markets from outside competition. History Founding The Odessa brothers (Sam, Max, and Matthew) were all born in the small town of Ranger in the Oilfields in 2212 to a young mother and her husband Nancy and Roy Odessa. The Odessa brothers grew up quick and they grew up tough and when they were only 16 they left home to explore the Texan wasteland. In that time all three brothers alternated working as cowboys and cattle rustlers, sometimes working for a ranch for several years before seizing a part of the herd and making a run for it. Thne usually selling their stolen Brahmin to one of the Lipan tribes or to the Thunderfoot who often harbored their kind. However after having seen their good friend and fellow partner in crime; Bryce Anderson killed by a posse of Rockport Mercenaries they decided that perhaps a change in profession was in order. Thus they went straight and promptly began to seek employment as hired guns, helping ranchers and their fellow drovers counter the tactics of rustlers and bandits. They earned a name for themselves around Falfurrias and the Corpse Coast as dependable mercs who were an asset to any man who could track them down, and thus they were never out of work. When they finally got enough caps to invest in their own ranch they began to make arrangements to buy a small spread outside of Falfurrias. However Sam had a better idea, why buy a ranch and settle into the hundreds of ranchers struggling against the much more successful Brahmin barons when they could go the different route and start a distribution and processing company. Max immediately latched onto this idea, however Matthew being the slow one didn't quite latch on as his brother had. As a result Sam and Max shot him dead, took his share of the caps and went on their way. They arrived in the small town of Hidalgo where only recently the infamous Comanchero Benedicto Aguado had seized power. The town was a mess as Comancheros, and all other manner of lowlifes ran amok and made the town into a generally unpleasant place. However it was here that Sam and Max decided to set up their new business, they founded it as the Hidalgo Brahmin Company. The expressed purpose of the company was to make it the trading conduit that all Brahmin ranchers in Hidalgo County went through to sell off or butcher their beeves. As it turns out, the fiercely independent ranchers of Hidalgo county don't take too kindly to middlemen trying to dragoon them into doing business with them. As a result, the Hidalgo Brahmin Company became a glorified ranching syndicate as those ranchers that wouldn't agree to sell their Brahmin to the company for trade were killed off by the Odessa brothers hired goons under the leadership of Matthew Odessa (whom they had rechristened their recently purchased slave as). The remnants of the independent ranchers banded together and decided they had had enough of the Odessa brothers shit and promptly went to war with the company and after three weeks of inconclusive fighting, the two sides agreed to leave the other alone if only for the moment. Thus the Odessa brothers took their "contracted" ranchers and had them move their herds onto one large spread they had purchased from Aguado himself and promptly began to raise the beeves until they could either be sold or butchered for a price that was satisfactory to the Odessas. Initial Success & Growth The company took off well and soon the Odessas were making a killing in selling the Brahmin to ranchers up North in Fort Stockton and out East in Texarkana. When they heard that a couple of the town's citizens were getting ready to rise up against Benedicto Aguado the Odessas through their lot in with the newly founded La Legion de la Gente. In 2269 when the Legion rose up, Sam, Max and their scrawny "indentured servant" Matthew were out there in the streets shooting at Benedicto's group of Comancheros, punching random passerbys and raping the dead bodies. When all was said and done the Odessas returned to their little abode knowing that they had helped liberate the town and that they would be having steak for the rest of the month, courtesy of the town's careless undertaker. They went about the remainder of the year expanding their business and growing the size of their Brahmin herd. Eventually they got caught up in the dispute between the Brahmin Ranchers and Mexican Cattlemen and elected to send a handful of their hired mercenaries down to the border to help keep the Mexican's Longhorns South of the border. However this arrangement didn't last long as they didn't want the Bureau on their asses about supporting rustling operations. However business was a booming that is until the Lipan got in the way. One of the local tribes of Lipan, calling themselves the Red Marks, decided it was time that they accept the outside world into the affairs of their tribe and thus opened up their massive herd of 6,000 Brahmin to be bought and sold to outside buyers. Their Chief, calling himself Burned Hairs, lined up a cattle distributor named Jedidiah Pratt to sell their cattle for an agreed upon price and thus went over the head of the Hidalgo Brahmin Company and threatened to cut out the company as a whole. Unable to accept this the Odessas started to sabotage the Red Marks operation, hiring rustlers to steal the tribe's cattle. However, that quickly ended when the tribe began to scalp captured rustlers and leave the wounded rustlers tied to posts to be picked apart by scavengers and maggots. A death that no bandit wished to endure. Thus the company had to go the more direct route, forming posses of mercenaries they sent them after the Red Marks with orders to run the tribe out of Hidalgo County. Odessa-Lipan Feud The war between the Company and the Red Marks was a bloody and brutal one, the Red Marks would ambush and slaughter a group of mercenaries and the Company would come right back and burn down a village and gun down its inhabitants. The "feud" dragged on for several months and at one point even got the attention of the Hidalgo Sheriff's Office and the Odessa brothers were forced to tone down the atrocities for awhile. However what did end up getting the Odessa brothers in trouble was when Max played with Matthew a bit too vigorously and ended up killing him. Well, a couple of the deputies from the Sheriff's Office knocked down the Odessa brother's door one day and carried Max off to the town court where ol' Harland sent him to the gallows. Meanwhile, Sam had to lay low for awhile while he tracked down a new Matthew and Max and handed the control of the mercenaries over to his foremen; Joseph Czanek. Czanek led the fighting until the conclusion of the conflict some two months later, but the end result was the Red Marks being run out of Hidalgo County and Burned Hairs being burned on a post as per Sam's orders. Another effect of the Company's victory over the Red Marks was a large herd of Brahmin they were able to add to their collective herd. They soon began selling Brahmin and cuts of Brahmin meat to buyers all over Southern Texas, expanding their operations to include the Oilfields and the distant town of Texarkana where their chief competitor, the Texarkana Brahmin Ranchers Union called home. Outside Competition The Texarkana Brahmin Ranchers Union was not unlike the various Cattlemen's Associations that dotted the cattle towns of Southern Texas and Tamaulipas, however, the difference was it was a cooperative among the various Brahmin barons of Texarkana and not a structured organization with a hierarchy. However, the Corpse Coast was a bountiful market for cattle trading and thus Texarkana branded Brahmin began to show up in corrals in the Corpse's cattle trading Mecca; Falfurrias. The Odessa brothers didn't like the idea of their business being undercut by a bunch of out of towners and thus they arranged a parley with the bosses of the Texarkana Union and requested that they back off from their market and instead suggested that they consider sending their Brahmin to places like Fort Stockton, Oklahoma or maybe even further East to settlements along the Mississippi and the Klansmen Confederacy. This however was laughed at by the Texarkana ranchers, who then got up and left. Deciding that things had to be done in a not so civilized manner, the Odessa brothers got together some of their mercenaries and rode off for the Turtledove Trail. There they camped out and when a drive of Texarkana Brahmin came down the trail they massacred the whole drive killing beast and man alike. This was the tactic they would follow for the next three months and eventually the Texarkana ranchers were forced to meet with the Odessa brothers again who promptly shot them all dead at the meeting table. Then they enjoyed a tasteful dinner of perfectly marbled steaks that night. The Texarkana Brahmin Ranchers Union's was so damaged by the pure monetary loss they sustained that they would instead move their business assets East, trading with buyers in Arkansas and down South in Mississippi and Louisiana. Present At the current date, the Hidalgo Brahmin Company is maintaining their strong presence in the South Texas cattle market. However Hidalgo Brahmin have made their way up to the market in Fort Stockton via the Turtledove Trail and as far West as Chihuahua City where they are being fed to the various mercenaries and narcos running the city. Organization The company is organized in the typical corporate fashion with Sam Odessa being the company's CEO, Max Odessa as the company manager and Matthew Odessa acting as the company enforcer. Below them is Joseph Czanek who is the company's site foreman and part-time trail boss. Everyone below them are either hired guns or cowhands. Activities & Interests The Hidalgo Brahmin Company will typically take the cattle they have bought or raised for one of two means. They are either butchered and sold to buyers who are within a close vicinity of Hidalgo (the town is their primary customers for cuts of meat) or are sold alive to buyers outside the county. The various gangs of the Corpse Coast, the stockyards of Fort Stockton and the various markets of the Oilfields and the Permian Basin are usually pretty good buyers of Hidalgo brahmin. Outside of their use of for food several caravan companies have come to the Hidalgo Brahmin Company to set them up with pack animals. As a result the Texican Caravan Company and Royal Caribbean Trading Company both use Hidalgo Brahmin as their pack animal of choice. Category:Texas Category:Groups